


Hot Professor

by Thewynnreader



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewynnreader/pseuds/Thewynnreader
Summary: Miranda teaches at a University and also has a secret job. Andy is new to town....................lets just say it's hot. NSFW





	Hot Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JasFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/gifts).



The club was buzzing when Andy arrived with her best friend Doug. Dressed to impress, Doug was wearing a black pair of designer Calvin Klein jeans and a Crisp white Yves Saint Lauren shirt. Andy on the other hand was wearing a rather revealing black mini cocktail dress from a fashion knock off store. Doug tried to persuade her to buy a designer dress but she reminded him that her parents weren’t as well off as his and couldn’t afford one. He conceded and took her to the store where she bought a Dolce and Gabbana look alike for $100 instead of the $2000 price tag that the original had. She had to admit it was gorgeous though, it was a stretch lace corset style dress that sat low on her chest and only came to mid thigh. She had decided to leave her hair down, it fell in waves to just past her shoulders. Doug had advised her to wear minimal make up due to having a killer dress and even more killer heals the makeup would have been overkill. Again from the knock off store, She was wearing black patent Prada heals. If she didn’t get any action tonight then she was blaming Doug.

“Andy will you stop pulling at the hem of your dress” Doug whispered in her ear.

Shooting him an incredulous look Andy said “it was your idea for me to wear something so revealing. I feel like my ass is on show” tugging at the dress again.

“Andy you look a million dollars. YOU were the one that said you wanted to get laid tonight” He took her hand and turned her round to look at the dress. Whistling he proclaimed “and what an ass that is”

The shocked look on Andy’s face made him roar with laughter as she smacked his arm.

Grabbing her hand he led them through the crowd of people to a high table where Andy perched on a high stool and crossed her extremely long legs, he then went off in the direction of the bar. Scouting the hoard of people in the club she noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes staring at her. Blushing and feeling very self conscious she tugged the hem of her dress down and uncrossed her legs, bringing her knees tight together. Her admirer was an older woman with the most amazing short silver white hair she had ever seen. The woman was wearing what Andy could only describe as a “Power” suit. She was sitting at the bar next to where Doug was ordering their drinks.  
Doug came back with their drinks and they sat people watching for a while til he asked her to dance. They spent the next few hours drinking cocktails and dancing. Andy had forgotten the reason why she had come to the club in the first place. Girls came up to her and started dancing quite provocatively with her but she was too distracted by the strikingly gorgeous woman sat at the bar. 

“I will get some more drinks” Andy shouted to Doug. “Meet you back at the table”  
Doug nodded and headed to the table.

Andy squeezed in between two frat boys to get to the bar, suddenly aware that she was standing next to her admirer. Andy stood up straight waiting to be served. She turned to the woman watching her.

“Hi” Andy blurted out and smiled.

“Hi” the power woman said in a low sultry voice still staring into Andy’s eyes.

“I’m Andy......well Andrea.......but everyone calls me Andy” Andy stuck her hand out.

With a smouldering look that sent a jolt of arousal to Andy’s core, the woman slowly looked her up and down narrowing her eyes.  
She elegantly slid off her stool and leaned in close to Andy............”nice to meet you Andrea. I’m Miranda” Miranda’s voice was smooth and low and ghosted across the skin on Andy’s neck. Andy subtly squeezed her legs together feeling all her nerves on fire. 

“What brings you here tonight Andrea?”

Gulping and letting out a shaky breath Andy replied. “I......I.....I’m here with my friend Doug. Just having a drink and hoping to maybe get lucky” Andy flushed so hard.  
Miranda smirked, still leaning in close she whispered in Andy’s ear. 

“Well then....... looks like you just got lucky” Miranda slid her hand round Andy’s waist. Andy’s pulse was pounding in her ears as she looked Miranda in the eyes then down to her amazingly soft looking lips that were just screaming to be kissed hard.  
Miranda leaned in further and brushed a faint kiss on Andy’s lips. Closing her eyes Andy savoured the touch and leaned in for another, Miranda deepened the kiss sliding her tongue into Andy’s mouth, Andy breathed in sharply at the intensity of the kiss and placed her hand behind Miranda’s neck keeping the woman in place. Miranda finally pulled away, both women were panting and the sexual chemistry crackled around them.

“Would you like to go somewhere more private?” Miranda asked, her voice husky from the arousal.

“God yes.” Andy whispered.

“It’s Miranda but that will do” Miranda winked at Andy

Andy chuckled. “just let me tell Doug I’m leaving. Be right back” Andy said smiling.

Miranda nodded and watched Andy walk over to Doug. Andy pointed in her direction and they hugged before she met Miranda at the entrance.  
A town car pulled up outside the club and Miranda headed towards it. Andy stood staring at it wide eyed. 

“Come along Andrea” Miranda said in a commanding tone.  
Andy scurried towards the car and slid in next to Miranda. 

“Home Roy” Miranda ordered the driver.

Miranda slid across the seat to Andy as roy raised the privacy screen. She slid her hand up Andy’s thigh causing Andy to twitch under her hand.

“Where are we going?” Andy enquired.

“To my townhouse. That is if you are happy to? I can give you the address so you can let your friend know so that he knows you are safe.” Miranda said sliding her hand up further and leaning in just millimetres from Andy’s mouth.

Staring into those beautiful pools of blue she whispered “No. It’s fine” as she leant in for a hungry kiss. Her hand shot to the back of Miranda’s neck while the other latched onto her hip pulling the gorgeous woman closer. They both grappled for dominance over the others mouth and hands were sliding everywhere.  
Miranda caught hold of the edge on Andy’s thong and started sliding it down her hip. Andy leaned back, raising her ass to help the older woman. She knew that thong was ruined. Just as Miranda’s hand went to slide back up Andy’s thigh the town car came to a stop and Miranda growled. She composed herself and exited the car, Andrea following close behind. 

They entered the townhouse and Miranda threw her keys on the hall table then spun back round and pinned Andy against the door kissing her with so much ferocity that Andy was sure her mouth would be bruised in the morning. Andy met Miranda’s kiss with just as much passion sliding her hands up Miranda’s side to the button on her jacket. Popping the button she slid the jacket off and onto the floor. Both women were panting and struggling to gain dominance over the other.  
Andy started to undo the buttons on Miranda’s shirt but when the buttons weren’t complying she let out a growl and ripped the shirt open, buttons pinging in all directions across the marble foyer floor. Miranda gasped looking down at her shirt; she looked back up into scared chocolate brown orbs and softened. She lunged forward kissing Andrea harder than before. Miranda slid her hands up Andrea’s sides taking the dress up with it to her waist Andreas pulse was pounding and she couldn’t get enough of this woman. Andy slid her hands up Miranda’s torso and grabbed two glorious handfuls of warm supple breasts. At that moment Miranda plunged two fingers into Andrea’s core eliciting a deep moan from the young woman she was fucking. 

“Oh god” Andy moaned.

“Dear god you feel so good Andrea” Miranda whispered.

Andrea started to shudder. “Oh god don’t stop”

“Don't worry Darling. I won’t” She pounded harder into Andrea taking her over the edge.

Andrea cried out as the orgasm ripped through her and she became a shuddering mess, she clung to Miranda not trusting her legs to keep her up.  
Miranda waited for Andrea to calm and get her breath back before sliding her fingers out.  
Miranda held her steady for a moment watching Andrea compose herself. 

“Oh my Miranda that was amazing” Andrea said blushing.

Smirking Miranda hummed her approval. “mmmm. Why don’t we take this upstairs and I will show you that I was just getting started”


End file.
